Swamp
The Swamp region is a bit different from its original counter-part but any veteran from Monster Hunter will recognize that not much has really changed. The cave area gives more common Lightcrystals than anywhere else in the game. Geography In general, Ioprey and Genprey will occasionally inhabit any of the areas in the swamp. Remobra will sometimes be found throughout the swamp too. Great Thunderbugs can rarely be seen in some areas. Base Camp Veggie Elder here can give these for free: Mega Bugnet, Red Seed, Special Mushroom. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 1 Lightly forested region, very damp. Anything Melynx steal from the player will end up in the Drop Spot here. You can catch Bugs here. Aptonoth like it here, so do Felynes and Melynx. Area 2 A small stream cuts through the middle, some wyverns and monsters like to sleep here when they are hurt. Hermitaurs like it here along with Genprey. Mushrooms and Plants are available for harvest here. Area 3 Underground cave, ground almost always covered with puddles. This underground cave is very cold, be sure to bring Hot Drinks. Aptonoth will often spend their time here, as will Hornetaur and Vespoid, Felynes and Melynx. There are two Mining Points here as well as some Plants. Area 4 Typical swampy area complete with puddles and dead plants. At night there will be parts of this swamp that are poisonous to walk in, tread lightly. Congas love it here and at other times Ioprey will also prowl here. There are a great deal of Mushrooms here and some Plants too. Area 5 Typical swampy area complete with puddles and dead plants. At night there will be parts of this swamp that are poisonous to walk in, tread lightly. There are a great deal of Mushrooms here and some Plants too. Mosswine and Bullfango like it here and are most common to this area. Area 6 Typical swampy area complete with puddles and dead plants. Mosswine love it here. There are Mushrooms and Plants available in this area. Area 7 Underground cave, ground almost always covered with puddles. This underground cave is very cold, be sure to bring Hot Drinks. Some wyverns and monsters like to sleep here when they are hurt. Congas love it here. Vespoid like it here, too. There is a Mining Point here as well as some Berries. Area 8 A quiet, windy field. You can catch Bugs here. Bullfango and Vespoids like it here and are most common to this area. Berries grow here too. Area 9 Underground cave, ground almost always covered with puddles. This underground cave is very cold, be sure to bring Hot Drinks. There are two Mining points here as well as some Plants. A favourite place for Hornetaur and Aptonoth. Kelbi are sometimes found here. Secret Area Just a bunch of lily pads and a fishing spot. You can also find Felyne fur rubies here and one mining spot. Videos See Also *Old Swamp *Area List Category: Areas